regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 36
Recap Down the Cold Trail The is the day after the battle with the Orcs and ogres in the High Vale Mountains. Azril is now worshipping his dragonbane weapon, Kralfort, instead the god Quantarius. Vincent & Abigaël spot a giant pile of excrement, Horus thinks it is 2 days old, but it is too small for a dragon, but still a large creature. The party move onwards though the High Vale Mountains, down the unfinished trail. The horses are unable to make it all the way down the unfinished mountain trail, so the party leave them behind. The party continue on foot down the rest of the way down the trail. A half day into the trail, Azril loses his grip and slips when the trail gets very narrow. He drops 30 feet to a ledge below, taking 17 damage and falling unconscious and bleeding out at -3. Abigaël climbs down using Horus's rope. Once at Azril, Abigaël feeds him a Extra-Healing Potion. Azril has trouble climbing back up, but eventually gets up with Abigaël's help. During the climb, Abigaël throws Azril's Ferret Jerky off the cliff. Before the end of the day the party find a wooden shelter, and camp there for the night. During Azril's watch, Kralfort asks to speak with the other Dragonbane Weapons. Azril piles the 3 weapons together, allowing them to talk to one-another. After 5 minutes Azril returns Kralfort to his shrine, and Kralfort reveals he has suceeded in convincing the other weapons of something in Azril's favor to bring him power. Azril then searches for his Ferret Jerky in Abigaël's bag, unaware she threw it off the cliff, but doesn't find anything inside except her wealth. Azril then returns to praying to Kralfort at the shrine. Kralfort reveals once they have Whirlwind the Bow, they'll be able to empower Azril. During Vincent's watch, he talks with Harbinger about Kralfort & Azril and their close bond. The sword however holds Vincent in higher esteem than Azril, as a stronger fighter. Horus on his watch talks with Blood Singer, who considers Azril the leader of the party, after all Little Dogs yap, Big Dogs sit back silent. The next day they break camp and continue though the mountains. The weather is bad today and it is raining. The party only make 2 hours of progress in the bad weather. Mr. Tugwoggles, Abigaël's pet ferret, passes away, after being aged 2 in Episode 32 by Azril's portal. Abigaël lashes out at Horus in her grief. Abigaël then buries Mr. Tugwoggles outside in the storm. The next day, the storm ends and the party continue down the trail then camp again at the end of the day. The Kingdom of Altharas The next day they party find a goat-trail down the rest of the way down the mountains and into the foothills of the Kingdom of Altharas. In the valley below. In the distance though the trees they sees the signs of chimney fires comings from Villages & Towns. The party make camp in the foothills. The next day the party head north down the hills and arrive in the town of Prydell. The party head to the inn, "The Smoldering Fire". The citizens there have seen dragons in the sky but are so far untouched by the Army of Voraci. Azril shares his stories with the bartender. Abigaël drinks heavily in silence. Vincent is disappointed there is no Apple Juice. Vincent says the party can rest up for a few days in town, but they need to get back on the search for Whirlwind the Bow, Azril says Altharas is a couple days to the north and they should research there first. Azril inquires of Horus his feelings toward the group. Horus reassures him that he has faith in their cause and their abilities. The next morning after breakfast the party set out northwards towards Altharas. The party arrive at the end of the 2nd day of travelling. Upon reaching the city, they find the town gates are shut for the night. After the party reveal who the are and that they have been fighting the Armies of Voraci & Dragons, so they are escorted to the palace under heavy escort. They are taken to the war-room where King Alrath and six royal guards stand. The King is surprised to hear that a pass had been carved through the High Vale Mountains. The party ask him about the legendary bow Whirlwind and tell him they have acquired the other three Dragonsbane Weapons. He asks that they allow him to touch one of the weapons as proof. Blood Singer consents as a means to find his brother. King Alrath says that he has been in touch with the Stormtide Kingdom, but that they are not on friendly terms with them. The Stormtide Kingdom has raided Kingdom of Altharas many times in the past. The King as summoned his sage, but in the hour while waiting, the party are given access to bathes to clean up. Azril takes up the offer, Vincent stays vigilant and doesn't relax. After an hour of waiting, the old man, just known as The Sage, arrives. The Sage shows the party notes that say that the location of Whirlwind is in the Black Bark Forest north of the city. The records also show that the bow was given to wood nymphs many generations ago (Greatx10 Grandfathers) to keep safe. He also shares that the wood nymphs are magically gifted with great and deadly beauty. Lore say simply looking upon a wood nymph can blind a person, looking upon their blind form may outright be fatal. The King confirms, an ancestor uncle of his was blinded by a wood nymphs when they gave Whirlwind to them. The party rest in the palace overnight. Search for Whirlwind The next day Horus and Abigaël buy the party some blindfolds, but insist on calling them bandannas. Vincent leaves a magic staff to be identified by Raynor the Wizard in town. The party then They then set out on provided horses with a contingent of 3 officers, 40 mounted troops to take them to Black Bark Forest in the north. After 4 days of travel they arrive at the edge of the forest near the end of the day. Kralfort hasn't detected Whirlwind yet, but their detection only extends a few miles. The party, avoiding looking ahead, travel into the forest. Horus uses his pet Hawk, Shay, to scout around for danger. It is a very dense forest full of trees with black bark. Night falls after a few hours of travelling. The party make camp with the solders, taking care not to harm the trees or set a fire. The second day in the forest starts comes and the party continues travelling northward. It is slow going since everyone is looking downward the whole time. The day ends without the party finding the nymphs. Nothing of note happens on the third day in the forest. Wood Nymphs of Black Bark Forest On the forth day in the forest, the party come across a creek that flows into a open clearing where a beautiful pool resides. Vincent stops the procession, and goes on foot with the party and officers. Vincent calls out there is no reply. Horus then tries talking in the elven language, and again there is no reply. Vincent then strips naked, and bathes in the 20 foot wide pool with soap. After 7 minutes, Vincent gets out of the pool, having failed to provoke a response. The party and troops make camp next to the camp. An hour later a voice calls out, asking why they are at their home. Abigaël & Horus put their blindfolds on. Vincent & Azril and the solders cast their eyes downwards. Vincent calls out to the voice, explaining their mission, showing his dragontooth necklace as evidence. The Nymph walks up to Vincent, with Vincent seeing her feet, he closes his eyes. The Nymph inspects the dragontooth necklace. Azril looks at the Nymph, but passes his saving throw vs spell and doesn't go blind, and sees the Nymph. :A nymph's beauty is beyond words—an ever-young woman with sleek figure and long, thick hair, radiant skin and perfect teeth, full lips and gentle eyes. A nymph’s scent is delightful, and her long robe glows, hemmed with golden threads and embroidered with rainbow hues of unearthly magnificence. A nymph’s demeanor is graceful and charming, her mind quick and witty. Nymphs speak their own musical language and the common tongue. - 2nd Edition Monstrous Manual The nymph, Lily worries the weapon can be used against metallic dragons and not just chromatic, and asks Vincent to make a promise to return the bow once the party is done slaying dragons, immediately. The whole party agree and make the promise. Lily the Nymph then leads the blindfolded Abigaël away from the group. Abigaël is lead away for 20 minutes until she reaches a horse. The two get on the horse bareback. Lily asks many questions during their journey, with Abigaël talking about her past adventures. After riding for 2 hours, the horse stops and the two dismount. Lily walks away for 3 minutes and returns with Whirlwind. Abigaël touches bow and speaks with Whirlwind and explains her mission to the bow. The bow is eager to slay some dragons. Abigaël & Lily then ride back to the rest of the party. Lily asks the party and the troops to leave her home now, and goes to bathe in the pool. Azril gazes at her naked body, but passes his saving throw vs spell and doesn't die. The Return to Altharas The party travel for 4 days and exit the forest. They travel another 4 days and arrives back in Altharas. The party meet withg King Alrath in the throne room. His throne is made of a tree grown into the shape of a thrown, not carved. The party report of their sucess. The King warns Azril that some of his ancestors never found love again after gazing upon a Nymph. Raynor the Wizard tells Vicient the magic staff is a Staff of Magic that cast spells if they were 2 levels higher than they actually are. The wizard offers a trade for the Staff. He offers a flying carpet, but if Vincent were to add something else to trade, plus the staff. The other item is a Cloak of the Bat, that allows you to hide better and offers AC. The party can't afford the flying carpet, so they just made the trade for the cloak to give to Abigaël. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes